This invention relates to a game table, and, more particularly, to a kit for making a game table.
Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,387, entitled "Pool and Billiard Court," which issued on Oct. 4, 1932, describes an outdoor court, or table, having pockets, for use in place of a pool and billiard table. His table is located at substantially ground level, and is large enough for players to walk on while playing. Johnson discloses mallets, instead of cues, for driving the balls. While outdoor games of this type have existed since 1930, or earlier, they have not been widely used, or successful, primarily because of the cost, and difficulty, in making, transporting, and assembling the parts.